Identity thief
by the blue eyes of a wolf
Summary: The group are well trained spies working at the top of their ranks, so when a misunderstanding at a Spanish airport gets Runo and Alice arrested, they lose their jobs. But with a familiar-faced criminal duo trying to take their place as part of the team, the girls have no choice but to become criminals themselves and break out of prison. It's normal to see double, right? SxA DxR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back, guys! This is my new story, it's a sequel to When Worlds Collide but you don't have to read it to understand what's happening. I won't make any references to the story. The only things you might want to know is that Shun has a dad called Akihiro who he now lives with. If you're confused about that, read chapters 12 and 13 of WWC. Spectrum is a spy company where Spectra and Gus train the girls and Carnival is a spy company where Masquerade trains the boys. Pairings are SxA, DxR, JxB, CLxJ, AxM, Mx? and FxR. $$$$$$$$ means location change, XOXO means time change.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1 (part 1)

Mira stood speechless in the plane's cockpit as they stared down at the unconscious pilot and co-pilot laying on the floor. Runo staggered back and held her hand to her mouth as the plane violently jerked. "Shoot…" She whispered.

"What?" Mira didn't take her eyes off the pilot and tried to come up with a reason to why everyone on board was fast asleep. The plane jerked again and Mira's head snapped up to see the once surreal view start to move drastically in a downwards direction.

Runo stared at Mira, "I think I just turned off auto-pilot…"

48 HOURS BEFORE-

Runo's POV

I woke up with a groan and looked at my alarm clock. "6:59 come on…" I couldn't even go back to sleep so I reluctantly got out of bed, turning of my alarm so it wouldn't go off. I staggered into the bathroom and let out a yawn that could probably be heard throughout the house. Thank the stars that it was the last day today. I could relax for the next 6 weeks- wait, no I couldn't. I was a spy. And being a spy meant that I would have to work during the holidays. Great.

I came out of the shower, waving away the steam that came out with me and got changed into a white tank top and denim shorts. I wrapped the sleeves of a red tartan shirt around my waist as I went downstairs for breakfast.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Morning," I said to Alice when picked up the phone.

"Morning, where are you?" She asked.

"At home. I don't like rushing my breakfast." I told her as I took a bite of cereal.

"Well then you obviously don't want a ride." She said. I heard a car horn outside the front door so I went to check it out. There on my drive was Alice in a blue ford fiesta. I hung up the phone and said goodbye to mum and dad before leaving the house. "You're so lazy, Runo." Alice told me when I got in the car.

"When did you buy this?" I asked after glaring at her for her comment.

"I didn't buy it. Shun did as a birthday present." She replied, smiling. It was her birthday last week and all I got her was some new shoes. I guess this was the reason why all Shun got her was a cute key ring. "It was parked outside my house this morning with a note on the windshield."

"Dan could really learn from him." I mused as Alice started the car and drove to school. We met the others at the entrance and we walked in together. School was buzzing with students excited about the holidays.

"Hey kid. You ready to party tonight?" Dan kissed me and put an arm around my shoulder. I nodded with a smile. He was throwing a huge party tonight to celebrate the end of the year.

"Hey wait, I thought I told you not to call me that." I warned and looked up at him.

"I'll call you babe then." He replied with a smile. I grimaced at the name.

"Urgghhh, just go back to kid." I decided.

"Whatever you want, _babe_." He said. I inwardly growled and tried to get out of his arms. He pulled me closer and repeatedly called me babe while kissing my forehead until we got in class and noticed that everyone was staring at us. "Sorry…" He mumbled as he let me go and quickly sat down.

$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

Mira's POV

I didn't have any relevant classes today so I decided to skip the last day, much to the girls' disapproval. It turned out that Ace couldn't be bothered to go either so I'd been video chatting with him for the past hour about plans for after Dan's party. It would've been easier for him to come over but Keith was at work and wouldn't let me have anyone over, especially Ace, if he wasn't around. He was way too over protective sometimes.

"Mira! I'm home!" Speak of the devil. Keith threw a coke can into my room and sat down on my bed.

"Hello." I said and indicated that I was speaking to Ace and that he should give us some privacy.

"Oh, hey Ace." Keith waved with a grin before focusing back on me.

"I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear before, but I'm in the middle of something here." I told him, getting a little annoyed that he couldn't take a hint.

"Fine, I'll leave these plane tickets here." He said and left a couple slips of paper on my bed before leaving the room. I narrowed my eyes and got up to get a closer look at them. He was telling the truth. They were plane tickets to Spain.

"Was he for real?" Ace asked, moving closer to the screen.

"Yep, we're going to Spain!" I shouted in excitement. "I'll speak to you later, I've gotta tell the girls. Bye." I shut of the video chat and pulled out my phone to call them.

"I cannot believe you ditched us!" Julie wailed through the phone.

"Sorry but I have great news!" I said.

"Oooh, what is it? Actually, I'm putting you on speaker since everyone's here." She said. I did the same and heard everyone as they greeted me through the phone. "So, what's the news?"

"We're going to SPAIN! We leave tomorrow morning!" I told them and they cheered back at me, causing me to laugh at how excitable they could be.

"Oh, Spanish boys!" Julie squealed.

"You have a boyfriend!" I heard Billy argue. Julie laughed and told him not to worry. He really didn't have to. Julie once blew of a hot British guy because she was waiting for Billy to ask her out.

"This is great. You guys can sleep over at mine after the party." Dan suggested.

"Like the party will be finished by then." Alice commented sarcastically.

Alice's POV

Music blasted through the house as Dan's house party raged on. School had just finished for the summer so he thought he'd celebrate. Apparently that meant inviting hundreds of people who turn the house upside down. But if Dan was ok with it then I didn't have to worry.

"Have you seen Shun anywhere?" I asked when Runo came back with a bowl of crisps.

"No but he told Dan that he'd be a little late. He's trying to convince his dad to let him go to Spain with us. Apparently Akihiro is fine with him spying for a living but doesn't trust him in another country." Runo replied as she took a sip of her drink. "HEY! If there's even a scratch on that TV, I'll personally make you pay for it!" I yelled at a group of kids messing around near the flat screen. They froze and went upstairs.

"Chill out, this isn't your house." Dan came up to us and kissed Runo's cheek.

"Well, your mum told me to look after it while she's gone." She replied and gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to upset the mother-in-law-OW!" Julie got a punch in the arm. Dan and Runo had been in the honeymoon stage for two years and they both got along extremely well with each other's family.

The doorbell rang and we followed Dan to see Shun standing at the front door. He looked a little tired but at least he was smiling. Runo used to ask me how I could tell when he smiled. I guess I just know him that well. Well, I think I know him that well. "How'd it go with your dad?" Dan asked concerned.

"Surprisingly well. He said he was just worried." Shun replied. "Dan, do you even know half these people?" He asked what everyone was thinking.

"Of course I do! I'm friends with people outside the team unlike you guys." Dan replied defiantly, "If you excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Jesse over there."

XOXO

I was right. The party didn't die down until 3 in the morning and there were still drunkards dancing to no music in the living room. Dan had a number of spare rooms upstairs so me, Runo, Julie and Mira stayed in one room, Shun, Dan, Billy, Ace and Marucho stayed in the other while Joe and Chan-lee had disappeared off together and no one had really seen them since. Once the girls' had drifted off, I got out of bed and went downstairs to check on anyone still there. I grabbed a few blankets from the corner of the room and lay them carefully over a few party goers who had passed out. I'd only been down there for a few minutes before Shun joined me. I smiled at him and we worked together in a comfortable silence.

"Oh hey guys." Chan-lee beamed as she tiptoed through the living room, hand in hand with Joe. He waved as they disappeared upstairs. I smiled and shook my head before taking some more blankets and walking through the house to tuck in any one else who had passed out. It was their fault for getting so drunk in the first place but I still felt the need to take care of them, just like I felt the need to take care of my team.

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

No one's POV

The sound of Sirens filled the air and the distinct red and blue flashes of light disturbed the quiet streets of Madrid. A young girl tucked her hand gun back in her jacket pocket and pulled her black mask from her face, letting her long blue hair fall down to her waist.

The police had parked outside of the bank and had begun yelling instructions to the criminal inside. Little did they know that the criminal or criminals had already left. The girl laughed at them before pulling out two hair band and fixing her hair into pigtails.

"Do you have the money?" Another girl approached the blunette and took off her own mask. She pulled her long orange hair into a pony tail. The blunette nodded and lifted up the duffel bag full of money.

"I never knew it was so easy to rob a bank in the middle of the day. We should do it again, it was fun." The ginger haired girl commented as they walked away from the scene.

"Don't lose sight of why we're doing this, _Alice._" The blunette girl smirked, causing Alice to smile as well.

"Lighten up, _Runo_." Alice said, mocking her friend, "We'll get the job done."

**Hello… So how was it? If you're new to this story, I'd especially like to hear your opinions. Please review, fave and follow! Also tell me about any mistakes and give me constructive criticism. See ya soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is still chapter 1 but part 2 of identity thief. Thanks to InnocentDiamond and Sugar Spice Rush for reviewing and everyone who favourited and followed. I appreciate all of you reading WWC but you really don't have to. Anyway, on with the story. Btw, all of my pairings are already together, sorry. But I have got something in mind for Marucho cos I think he'll get lonely ;)**

Chapter 1 (part 2)

Runo's POV-

"Morning sunshine!"

I squinted and pulled the pillow over my head as Julie opened the curtains, letting the blinding light steam into the room. She must've not drunk as much as me last night cos I for one feel like a vampire in the sun. Fabia growled as she woke and threw her pillow directly at Julie's hair.

"Well excuse me for trying to wake you up. I personally don't want to miss our flight." Julie crossed her arms defiantly. Shoot, forgot about that. I got up and stretched and after a 15 minute argument on who gets to shower first, me or Dan, I got changed into an off the shoulder crop top and denim shorts. As soon as the others were ready we went downstairs for breakfast to find Dan in another heated discussion, this time with his parents who had just come home.

"What did you do to my house?!" Mrs Kuso nearly screamed. The house was cleaner than last night but Alice obviously couldn't clean the whole place in the dark. I grinned at her guilty face and she narrowed her eyes at me as if to say 'at least _I_ tried'.

"Calm down dear-" Mr Kuso put a hand on his distressed wife's shoulder.

"Oh shut up, it's your fault this happened, with all your talk of your 'wild-partying' days." Mrs Kuso glared at her husband and Dan and they both looked at scared as each other. Her gaze suddenly snapped to me and I shivered. "Well, I guess it could be worse. Thank you for keeping the house recognizable, girls." She nodded in gratitude towards us and I sighed in relief.

"So are you all packed?" Mr Kuso asked, sneakily moving away from his wife. We nodded and Dan held up his suitcase, which was tiny compared to Julie's. Mine was in the middle since we were only going away for a two weeks and I'll be on the beach for most of the time.

"Ooops, sorry man. Great party"

We all turned to see an obviously hung over guy from last night. He goofily smiled at us and made his way out of the house, leaving a strong smell of vodka behind him. Mrs and Mr Kuso froze in shock and then slowly turned their heads to look at Dan. Ice was warm compared to those looks.

"Well, goodbyeguysloveyoupleasedon'tkillmewhenIgetback!" Dan quickly kissed his mum's cheek and hugged his dad before literally running out the door. We awkwardly said goodbye before following him outside to his car. It was big but not big enough for all of us so he offered to take Ace, Shun, Marucho and Billy. Me, Alice, Julie and Mira would take Alice's new car and Ren, Fabia and Chan-lee would ride with Joe. As soon as we packed up the boots, we set off to the airport.

The place was huge, a lot bigger than the airports I'd been in and that includes the military one we had to sleep in a few years ago. I was half expecting some guy to romantically kiss his girlfriend before she got her flight. I always thought that would happen every time I went to an airport. "Alright, everyone got their passports?" I asked as I took mine out from my shorts' back pocket. Everyone nodded apart from one. "Dan, where is your passport?" I asked, trying not to let my vain pop out from the side of my head.

"Haha, here. I must've mixed them up." Billy scratched the back of his head sheepishly and swapped his passport with Dan. I sighed and lead the others to the plane. Spectra had managed to get us into first class. I would have to thank him when I see him again. Alice had ditched me to go sit next to her boyfriend, which left me to sit next to Dan. Granted, I didn't mind since he was my boyfriend, but damn he was annoying. But for some reason, he was fast asleep on my shoulder before we even took off. He must've gotten way less sleep than me. I looked down at him and smiled, he was such a kid sometimes, I have no idea how Shun put up with this before I came along.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back andfolding traysare in their full upright position." The stewardess announced and I took responsibility of fastening Dan's seatbelt since he was currently unconscious before deciding to catch some much-needed shut eye myself.

Alice's POV-

I smiled to myself when I saw Runo and Dan together. They both looked like little kids when they slept. I caught Shun looking too and looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"What?" He asked when he saw me looking. I blushed and looked away while he laughed and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You just look like a proud big brother." I commented, looking back at Dan and Runo.

"It's just that all the years I've known Dan, I've never seen him like this. You know, in a long term relationship." Shun replied.

"Says you, man of few words." I raised my eyebrow and looked up at him. "I thought it would take years for you to be with me. As I rightly remember I kissed you first."

"Actually, I did. Remember spin the bottle?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, when Dan and Runo locked us in a cupboard…" I mused happily, remembering that moment. The first time I admitted to myself that I had a crush on Dan's emotionless best friend. Except he wasn't as emotionless as I thought.

"Would you like some refreshments?" A stewardess asked as she wheeled a trolley full of snacks and drinks towards our seats. There was no weird looking meat to be seen. First class is awesome.

Mira's POV

"Hey! Come back here, you cheat!" I yelled.

"I'm not cheating, I'm just better than you." Ace stated calmly.

"Haha, that's funny cos it's bull." I replied with a smirk and he glared at me with mock offense.

I leaned against Ace's chest, my legs resting over his, as we played on our 3ds's. I promised I wouldn't get competitive over Mario kart, but I'm not good at keeping promises. At the moment he was beating me, but I will win this race whether I have to cheat or not.

"Do you mind?" A fancily dressed man turned in his seat and glared at us.

"Do _you_ mind?" I echoed, half angry that he'd been so rude and half that I'd had to pause the game so I could talk to him. He glared at me and I glared daggers back, not wanting to back down. Losing to Ace was infuriating enough, let alone losing to some pretentious jerk like him. Ace, on the other hand, was staring at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Look, we'll quiet down if you stop bothering us." He negotiated, trying to act like the calm one out of the two of us.

"Yeah, right. How about I just call over the stewardess and have those machines confiscated." The man suggested with a smirk and looked around for a stewardess before finding one approaching him with a cart full of food.

"You say anything and we'll tell her that a strange middle-aged man is harassing a couple of defenceless teenagers." Ace quickly threatened in a low voice as the lady stopped the cart beside us. The man glared once more before turning around in silence. I grinned and

"Would you like some refreshments?" The stewardess asked politely, indicated to the food and drinks. Ace didn't take any time in grabbing as much food as he could possibly carry and the woman laughed, probably thinking that he hadn't eaten all day, when in reality he'd eaten more than Dan which is a lot.

"Want some?" He asked before realizing that I'd unpaused the game and had one the game. We spent the next three hours playing different games and getting competitive over each one while teaming up to another glare-match with that man. I won most of the games and probably would've let Ace win at least one if he didn't fall asleep on me. I lifted a finger to poke him in the cheek but he didn't even stir. Becoming bored, I decided to get some sleep myself.

$$$$$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$$$$

Runo's POV-

I groaned and then yawned as I woke up. The smell of Dan's hair suddenly hit me and I realized it smelled surprisingly good. Looking around, I noticed that we had not been the only ones to take morning naps. All of the passengers were fast asleep, even the stewardess' who were sprawled on the floor or leaning over empty seats. It was a little weird, not gonna lie.

My heart beat faster in my chest and my breathing got heavier. Yep, something was definitely wrong. My body had a way of telling me things, like a gut instinct but a lot stronger. I put a hand on Dan's shoulder and first, lightly shook him before violently shaking him when he wouldn't wake up. He'd woken me up the same way when the food came around so why couldn't I wake him up the same way? I poked him in the head. Nothing. I squeezed his mouth shut. Nothing. I squeezed his nose closed. Nothing. I closed both his mouth and nose, knowing that he'd wake up to breath. But again, nothing. I mean, I know he's a heavy sleeper but this was different.

I stumbled out of my seat, nearly tripping over his feet, and went to see if I could wake anyone else up. I tried the stewardess but she didn't even stir. I then attempted the wake up my friends. I at least thought Shun would wake up, he's the lightest sleeper I know. But he didn't wake up either. This was seriously weird, I didn't like this one bit.

"Runo?"

I heard a whisper from behind and saw Mira looking at me. I grinned, finally someone was awake.

"Ace isn't waking up." She said worriedly.

"Neither is anyone else." I told her, hoping that she'd take comfort in the fact that it wasn't just her boyfriend that was like this. "We should check on the pilot, he might be asleep as well." I said. Mira got out of her seat and followed me to the cockpit. I was right, the pilot and co-pilot were leaning over in their seats, unconscious. I groaned and looked out of the window, hoping that there weren't any upcoming mountains that we might crash into.

"We're lucky auto-pilot's on, otherwise this plane would be in a ball of flames by now." Mira sighed in relief.

"Thanks for reassuring me." I said sarcastically, giving her a look. The plane shook a little but since I wasn't expecting it, I stepped back and bumped into the controls.

Mira's POV-

I stood in the plane's cockpit and stared down at the unconscious pilot and co-pilot laying on the floor. Runo staggered back and held her hand to her mouth as the plane violently jerked. "Shoot…" She whispered.

"What?" I didn't take her eyes off the pilot and tried to come up with a reason to why everyone on board was fast asleep. The plane jerked again and my head snapped up to see the once surreal view start to move drastically in a downwards direction.

Runo stared at me, "I think I just turned off auto-pilot…"

I stared back at her, wide eyed. She what? So we're all gonna die then. Great. The plane's descent went quicker than I expected and I had trouble keeping my feet on the ground, like a twisted rollercoaster ride. Okay think, Mira. Your brother has a plane, right. But you haven't flown it yet. But you did beg him to and he gave you a lesson in flying. So you have the knowledge, Mira. Good, now you just have to find it. The plane was going down way too fast. I would just have to think on the job.

Runo's POV

Mira stared at me for a moment before staring into space, like she was trying to remember something. I looked out of the window again but had to look away because it made me feel sick. Which was weird because to be honest, I'd gone through much worse. I was a spy but that didn't mean I just hid in vents and listened to bad people's conversations, I had to fight too and that often ended up with at least one of us getting hurt. I think I was just sick because I not only endangered my team, my best friends, but also every single person on this flight.

Mira suddenly tossed the pilot out of his seat and sat down, flicking on some switches on the ceiling and grabbing the shift knob and pulling it upwards. The plane jolted up and I stumbled forward, nearly falling over. "Sorry." Mira apologized as she pressed some other buttons to stable the plane.

"How do you know how to fly this thing?" I asked in awe. She just smiled and told me to thank Spectra for that.

"Urghh…"

I looked down to the see that the pilot was stirring and he opened one eye to see Mira flying his plane. His face was priceless, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Afternoon, sir. You fell asleep so we took over." I said casually and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of face.

"T-ter-terrorists!" He gasped and pointed at us.

"No, not terrorists." Mira began, not taking her eyes off where she was going. "You and everyone else on this plane were unconscious and I had to stable the plane before we crashed."

"B-but auto-pilot was on…" He muttered. I smiled guiltily and apologized, earning a disapproving look from both the pilot and Mira. "Well, I'm awake now so I'll take over from here." He announced, managing to stand up.

"You sure? You have been unconscious for a few hours." I asked. He nodded confidently so Mira got up and followed me out back to our seats. The passengers were beginning to wake up, unaware that Mira had saved each and every one of their lives.

Dan groggily opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Where'd you go?" He asked as I stepped over his legs to get to my seat.

"I'll tell ya later." I sighed, fatigue washing over me. Excuse me for being tired after all this.

"Well, I had the best sleep ever." He yawned and stretched, raising his arms above him.

"I bet you did." I glared at him. He looked confused so I just let it go. Whatever happened wasn't his fault so I couldn't blame him this time.

"This is you captain speaking. We will be landing in Madrid in fifteen minutes. We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival and we want to thank you for flying with us today…"

**Hey guys. Hope you liked that. That was long for me but that was probably nothing for you guys, right? Well, can you tell me in the reviews how long the chapters should be so I don't bore you with ridiculously long chapters. I'll see ya soon, bye!**


End file.
